Charley's Gift
by Youkai55
Summary: It was the day to celebrate the Great Goddess of Mars, very similar to Christmas. Charley gives her husband Vincent the gift of a lifetime. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I only own Victor and Victoria. All other are the property of others. Who they are, I don't know. Please don't sue. It will cost you more than you will get by doing so.**

It was early morning in the Van Wham house hold. The happily married couple is lying in their bed, completely asleep.

In the hallway, two little children quietly walked down the hall to their parent's room.

One of the children said to the other, "Victoria, on the count of three, we go and wake up mom and dad by any means necessary. Got it?"

"Got it Victor, they aren't going to want to miss Great Goddess day and our uncles and aunts will be here soon for breakfast," Victoria said.

Brother and sister arrived at their parent's door and Victoria put her right ear to the door in order to listen for any signs of movement on the other side. She removed her ear from the door and shook her head. "They are still asleep. How can they still be asleep on a day like today?"

"I don't know sis, what I do know is in about thirty seconds, they are going to be awake. Ready Vickie?" Victor asked with a smile on his face.

Victoria lightly punched him in the arm then said, "You know I hate being called Vickie! And yes, I'm ready."

"Alright then, on three. One, two, three!" Victor counted out loud. He then slammed open his parents door and ran into the room followed by his sister.

Vincent and Charley were still blissfully asleep after a night of pleasuring each other. When two little versions of themselves burst into the room, screaming , "Mommy! Daddy! Get up, it's Great Goddess day! Everyone will be here soon for the festivities!"

Vincent opened his right eye to see his daughter bounding towards him at full speed. Her long auburn hair flowed behind her as she ran. He opened his eyes nice and wide as he said, "What are you.." His speech was interrupted when his daughter jumped and landed squarely on his chest then cuddled into him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled Victoria to him.

On the other side of the room, Victor tried to wake his mother in the same fashion as his sister woke their father. Instead Charley quickly got out of the way of his attack and once he landed on the bed, she tackled him and rubbed his furry white head right between his antennas. "Aw mom, you're no fun." Victor said.

Charley stopped rubbing his head long enough to ask, "I'm no fun huh? We'll see about that!" she then started tickling her son.

Victor started laughing hysterically as his mother tickled him. "Mom! Stop! You know I'm very ticklish!" Victor said through bouts of laughter.

"Yes I do Victor but I love the feeling of your fur in my fingers as I tickle my son," Charley said.

Charley continued tickling her son and he asked, "Dad, can you do something to stop mom?

Vincent turned his head to watch his wife tickle his son. A smile crossed his face as he thought of his family and how he loved them all. He grabbed his daughter in one arm and his son in the other, before he carried them out of his bedroom and closed the door. He then came back to their bed, kissed his wife, and said, "Well, that is one way to wake up. They are defiantly our kids."

"As if the ears, white fur, and tails weren't any clue they are your kids Vincent?" Charley asked.

Vincent wrapped his arms around his wife of seven years and replied, "And that long auburn hair of theirs doesn't remind you of a certain mechanic that happened to marry the biggest and baddest mama-jamma on this side of the galaxy?"

Charley grabbed her pillow and swung it at her husband's face. She then said, "Go and get dressed Vincent and keep your kids out of the kitchen. I don't need them trying to make breakfast again."

Vincent got out of bad again, quickly got dressed in some sweat clothes, and said, "I've got them dear, go and get dressed. We will be in the living room waiting for you. Do you have any idea when the bros are getting here?"

Charley turned and watched Vincent get dressed. She was still I amazement that she is married to a man that put her first, loves his family, and is one major hunk. She was tempted to reach around him drag him back to bed. But she quickly dispelled that thought as she remembered that their children would probably be getting into mischief by then. Charley replied, "Sometime around ten, I think. Modo was the one making all of the arrangements."

Vincent had pulled his gray sweatshirt over his very muscular frame and went back to his wife. He kissed her and said, "I'm going to get the coffee going as well as keeping the twins out of trouble at least until you get down there babe." We walked towards the door to the hall, stopped, and said, "Don't be too long or our daughter is going to have me wrapped around her little finger again." He left, leaving Charley alone to get dressed.

Victor and Victoria were lying on their stomachs looking at their parent's wedding album. Their tails were moving on their own accord, knocking several things off of the coffee table in the process.

Vincent came down the stairs to the living room and saw his children looking at the album. He also saw the mess their tails were making and shook his head. "How many times have I asked you two to keep your tails in check? Look at the mess you are making, who's going to clean that up before your mother comes down?" Vincent asked.

Both kids lifted their heads, looked at the mess around them, and turned back to their father. Victoria answered, "We will dad. Right after you tell us how you and mom met again."

"Oh no Victoria, you and your brother clean this up first, then maybe I'll tell you the 'G' rated version again," Vincent replied as he went into the kitchen to start the coffee.

The kids both quickly cleaned up the mess that their little mouse tails made before their mother came down stairs dressed in her tight jeans and a blue button down shirt as well as her boots. She asked as she hit the bottom step, "So, what are my angels up too?"

"Mommy!" both kids screamed s they got up off of the floor and ran to their mother.

Charley was tackled to the floor as her kids collided with her legs. She looked up and saw two young mice looking back at her. She swore that her husband's genes made these two hyperactive, strong, and adorable. She finally said, "Would you two please get off of me. Your uncles will be here soon and then we can exchange our gifts."

Victor and Victoria removed themselves from their mother and went to help their father in the kitchen.

Charley bent over to pick up the photo album and noticed that it was hers and Vincent's wedding album. She flipped through the pages and found her favorite photo. She stared at the photo of her in the wedding dress and her husband in his formal uniform. She was clutching her bouquet of flowers while he had his right arm firmly around her waist. Charley ran her left index finger over her husband's face in the photo before she closed the album and put it away.

Vincent had the coffee made when his wife entered the kitchen and saw her husband's back in the tight fitting sweatshirt. She went to her husband and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"What does my wife think she is doing?" Vincent asked.

"Enjoying her husband and his body," Charley replied. "

Vincent took hold of her wrists and said, "As much as I love my wife's arms around me, our kids are no more than five feet from us and I don't think you want to see me take you on the counter."

"I don't think that would be a good idea either dear." She said and then kissed his cheek.

They all heard the sounds of two Harleys pulling up to the garage.

"Throttle and Modo are here!" the kids screamed as they ran to the door to let their uncles and aunts into the house.

Both Throttle and Modo put the kickstands down on their bikes, dismounted, and helped their pregnant wives off of the back.

As they received a kiss from their respective wives, right before two small white and very energetic fur balls ran out of the house and directly into them.

Throttle picked up Victor in his arms and lifted him into the air. "Hey little biker guy, you're getting heavy."

"Mom feeds me and my sister very well. Can you take me for a ride on your bike later?" Victor asked.

"Sure Vic, as long and your parents are alright with it." Throttle answered.

Modo was having a very similar experience with Victoria, except Victoria instead went for his wife. Victoria asked as she hugged Primer tighter, "How much longer until I get to meet my cousin?"

"Hey girl. Not much longer. Maybe three more months. Believe me, I want this little guy out sooner rather than later," Primer answered as she stroked Victoria's hair.

Charley and Vincent witnessed the entire scene from the front door. He had his arm around her waist while she was resting her head against his arm. Charley then said, "Hey, we have a pot of coffee brewing, why don't we take this party inside and get the festivities going."

Throttle lowered Victor to the ground, snaked his arm around Carbine, and went inside followed by Modo, Primer, and Victoria.

They all sat around the coffee table while Vincent went into the kitchen to get a tray with the coffee and a small army of mugs. He returned with the tray to find his bros sitting on the couch with their arm around their wives while Charley was sandwiched in between their kids. He put the tray down and asked, "Who wants to start? I have a garage full of gifts that aren't going to give themselves out."

Both Throttle and Modo kissed their wives and got off of the couch to help Vincent bring the gifts in from the garage while Charley served coffee to the rest of the guests and glasses of milk to her children. Then when no one was looking, she slipped an envelope onto the table that contained her special gift to her husband.

The men returned with their arms full of gifts for all. They put them down in front of the table and started handing then out.

Victor and Victoria tore into their stashes while the adults watched as the children had fun opening their gifts.

Victoria tore open a box and found a custom helmet that was painted in her favorite color and had an intricate design airbrushed. She screamed, "This is so cool! Thank you daddy!"

"You are welcome honey. Nothing is too good for my daughter," Vincent said.

Victor opened an equally large box and it revealed a similar helmet but this one was painted black with smaller versions of Throttle's tattoo painted onto it. "Thanks dad! I can use this when I go for a ride with uncle Throttle later,"

"You are welcome Victor, actually as long as your uncle doesn't mind riding slow, there are two more things in the garage for you and your sister. Wanna find out what they are?" Vincent asked.

Victoria and Victor looked at each other and then to their father. They both said, "Yes!" and bounded to the garage.

The adults followed the children into the garage and saw them climbing onto two custom made bikes. The bikes were made to look just like their father's sport bike but only smaller and painted to match their helmets.

"Thank you mommy and daddy!" Victor yelled.

"I had nothing to do with this," Charley said. She turned her head to her husband and asked, "Where did you get the money to do all of this?"

"Don't worry honey, I have been saving up for months to do this and it was worth every penny to see their faces," Vincent said.

Once the kids calmed down from getting their own bikes, they all returned to the living room and handed out the rest of the gifts.

Vincent had Charley curled up against him. He smiled as he gazed around the room and saw his family together. He kissed Charley and asked, "Can this get any better?"

Charley kissed him back and answered, "Actually, yes it can. There is one more gift for you dear." She got up, went to the coffee table, picked up the envelope, and brought it back to her husband. She handed the envelope to Vincent and said, "This is the best gift of the day."

Vincent took the envelope from her, opened it, and withdrew a small black and white photo. He looked at the photo closer and noticed a tiny little object with a small caption around the border of the photo. The caption read, 'Hi daddy!' Vincent quickly examined the border again and saw Charley's name and last Tuesday's date. He dropped the photo, lifted his head so he could look into his wife's eyes, and asked, "What is this?"

"Dear, I'm pregnant! We are going to be parents again," Charley answered.

Vincent got up out of his seat, went to his wife, and said, "A baby! We are going to have a baby! I love you Charley!" He then he hugged her and said, "I'm so happy. How far along are you?"

She stroked his face and answered, "About a month and a half."

He kissed her and said, "You were almost right dear, this is the third best gift I ever received."

"The third best? What did I give you that are better than a child?" Charley asked.

"That is an easy answer, the best gift you ever gave me was your heart and soul on the day you married me and the second best gift was when you gave birth to our children six years ago. Those gifts can't be topped," Vincent replied.

Charley wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I love you."

"I love you too Charley Van Wham for the rest of my life," Vincent said before he kissed her again.

End of Story


End file.
